


The Zelda ABCs

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: ABCs, Gen, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem, written four years ago, for which Kit apologizes most profusely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zelda ABCs

The Zelda ABCs

A short poem, written four years ago, for which Kit apologizes most profusely

 

A is for arrow, for a swift attack.

B is for boomerang, always comes back.

C is for clawshot, or hookshot by name.

D is for Dodongo, with lava flame.

E is for Epona, loyal swift steed.

F is for fairy, who appears when in need.

G is for Ganon, the antagonist.

H is for Hey! Listen! It leaves us quite pissed.

I is for Impa, the nurse who kicks ass.

J is for Jabu, overgrown bass.

K is for keese, run from ice and fire.

L is for Link, our hero for hire.

M is for Malon, who raised your young horse.

N is for Nayru, a powerful force.

O is for octoroc, makes your shield ring.

P is for piece of heart, satisfying.

Q is for Queen Ghoma, arachnid belle.

R is for redead, just scary as hell.

S is for Saria's Song, letting you in.

T is for Tingle, we wonder 'bout him....

U is for up thrust, when enemies hail.

V is for Valoo, and his poor, sore tail.

W is for wolfos, they are not Link's kind.

X is for X-shaped jewel, all I could find.

Y is for Young Link, he's strong, so beware.

Z is for Zelda, out wise princess fair.


End file.
